Recuperação
by joh chan
Summary: Kagome desistiu de um estágio nos Estados Unidos e de viajar o com o professor que um dia idolatrou, ela está feliz com a decisão que tomou, isso até ter que ajudar Inuyasha a estudar para a prova de recuperação... -X-continuação de Cálculo do Amor -X-


**Eu juro que nunca mais tomo coca-cola antes de dormir (¬¬ _até parece_)**

**Esse pequeno projeto foi resultado de uma noite de insônia, não sei por que, mas quando perco o sono minha cabeça só pensa em fics, isso é muito ruim porque depois de ter a idéia... aí é que perco de vez o sono mesmo, XD **

**Nunca fiz uma oneshort, mas como para tudo tem uma primeira vez resolvi dar uma breve continuidade a minha primeira fic(CDA), espero que se divirtam e aproveitando gostaria de agradecer a todos que mandaram review do cap. final de "CÁLCULO DO AMOR" **

**BOA LEITURA!**

**00o00o00**

Era domingo, 08:43 da noite, no dia seguinte haveria a ultima prova da recuperação, seria a de física, já que a professora substituta precisou de mais tempo para que a turma se adaptasse à ela, Kagome tentava explicar a matéria a Inuyasha, mas era ele quem estava a tempo de perder a cabeça.

Com os nervos a flor da pele ele arremessou o caderno com força contra a parede do quarto berrando feito louco

– AHHHH. QUE ÓDIO, não tem como eu aprender essa porcaria dos infernos, eu mato o infeliz, desgraçado que inventou essa maldita matéria.

– você enlouqueceu? – gritou Kagome a plenos pulmões – não trate meus cadernos desse jeito! - explodiu contra o namorado e indo pegar o caderno arremessado – Sempre tratei muito bem eles, são meus amigos, companheiros de todas as horas, de guerras e batalhas – disse carinhosamente para o caderno, tentando consertar o amassado na capa

– não tratar? Como eu faria isso se... SE ELES ME DEIXAM LOUCO! Afinal que idioma você acha que eu falo? Como vou saber que diabo que é delta, gama, alfa? Eu não faço a mínima idéia que raio de língua é essa!

– pelo amor de Deus Inuyasha – desse Kagome chorosa – estou aqui desde às 7 horas da manhã... É IMPOSSIVEL VOCÊ NÃO SABER DE NADA! – disse bem alto para que ele ouvisse

– querida, não aposte nisso! – desafiou

– meu amor – desse amorosamente – eu já expliquei, 40% da solução de um problema é compreensão, 20% é decorar a formula e os outros 40% é saber aplicar.

– como você quer que eu entenda alguma coisa se de física você muda para matemática sem nem avisar!

Kagome estava com a paciência se esgotando, Inuyasha só poderia estar brincando com ela, era como se ele testasse sua paciência em cada misero comentário.

– AHHHHHHH – ela explodiu de vez – eu não consigo acreditar em você, como em apenas seis meses você esquece tudo sobre física

– a culpa foi sua que me deixou deprimido e arrasado, o melhor que pude fazer era te esquecer e, meu bem, eu comecei pela física

Ela deveria ter ficado chateada, irritada e aborrecida, mas não ficou

– ainda me pergunto como alguém como você conseguiu entrar para a faculdade de Tóquio

– ser capitão do time de futebol trás certas vantagens – riu maroto

– é, menos um cérebro que funcione

– se joga com os pés e não com a cabeça

Kagome achou melhor deixar o assunto morrer

– como pude me apaixonar por um caro como você?

– simples, por eu ser lindo, maravilhoso e indescritivelmente atraente

Disse se aproximando dela e tocando levemente os lábios da garota

– seja pelo que for, não foi pelo seu ego! Agora voltemos à física

– não há para onde voltar, isso não entra na minha cabeça

– isso VAI ENTRAR, nem que isso te mate, entendeu? – disse com um brilho perigoso no olhar

– com esse incentivo – disse apreensivo

– qual é Inuyasha... essa é a ultima prova, depois acabou – disse tentando dar um clima mais agradável

– eu não consigo enfiar isso na minha cabeça, parece que saiu e não quer mais entrar

Kagome deu um longo suspiro, seu namorado estava a deixando preste a cometer um assassinato

– ok, escreva numa folha de caderno todos as formulas de física que você se lembra

– isso vai ser fácil, eu não me lembro de nenhuma mesmo

Inuyasha disse num tom divertido, mas que não agradou Kagome

– quero o mínimo 7 – disse autoritária – quanto a mim vou preparar café, algo me diz que essa noite vai ser looooooga. – disse cansada

– oba, uma longa noite com a minha namorada – disse com malicia

– não conte com isso, de boa essa noite não vai ter nada!

Ele engoliu em seco, Kagome tinha um brilho perigoso no olhar e esse brilho começou a assustá-lo de verdade

– bem é... é que... sabe, dizem que não faz bem estudar muito em véspera de prova, muito mais em cima da hora

– não se preocupe, você vai testar essa teoria e terá bastante tempo, sua prova será só às 9:30 da manhã

Kagome entregou o caderno a Inuyasha e saiu do quarto dele em direção à cozinha. Ela tinha razão, a noite foi mesmo longa indo dormir faltando exatamente 10minutos para a meia noite. Inuyasha fez a prova e em 1 semana receberia o resultado, coso não atingisse no mínimo um sete seria reprovado.

Kagome estava em sua casa quando a campanhinha começou a tocar incansavelmente, ela foi atender e viu que era seu namorado nervosinho.

– já pegou o resultado? E aí como foi? – ela perguntou curiosa, mas ele a olhou desanimado

– não faço idéia, chegou agora e ainda não tive coragem de abrir

– então abra logo

Ele rasgou o lacre, mas não teve coragem de olhar dentro

– veja você – ela também estava nervosa, mas acreditava no namorado

Ela puxou o papel e deu uma boa olhada no conteúdo do papel, fez uma cara de decepção que logo Inuyasha entendeu.

– não sei como dizer, acho que... foram só dois décimos, por dói décimos – ela dizia sem acreditar

Inuyasha ficou arrasado, ele achava que tinha ao menos conseguido alcançar a nota mínima. Professora dos infernos, o reprovaria por dois míseros décimos.

– tá falando serio?

– sinto muito Inuyasha

– tudo bem, você ainda vai ter a oportunidade de fazer melhor

– é, terei um ano inteirinho para isso, isso se o meu pai não me matar antes, ah, claro que ele vai ter que competir com você que jurou que me mataria caso eu não passasse

– não vou precisar – disse docemente

– porque não? – ele não entendia nada

– VOCÊ PASSOU!

Nessa hora que ele não entendeu mesmo

– como assim? E os dois décimos?

– é faltaram mesmo, mas para completar o 9!

Inuyasha não acreditava, tinha passado! Conseguiu, uma animação começou a subir de dentro dele, a felicidade estava estampada na cara dele, não acreditava tinha passado, então se lembrou de Kagome!

– você sabe o que me fez passar? Você faz idéia de como eu fiquei?

– coisas da vida, você passou! Não está feliz? – ela ria como se não tivesse feito nada de mais

– Kagome Higurashi eu vai te matar agora SOU EU!

Ele avançou sobre ela, ela tentou fugir pela sala correndo, mas ele foi mais rápido e a pegou, fazendo-lhe cócegas na barriga

– ah, isso... isso não vale... pá...pára... pára Inuyasha

– você me paga!

Ela chorava de tanto rir, mas isso não o impedia de continuar, ela tentava fugir, mas ele caiu sobre ela em cima do sofá deixando-a indefesa contra seu _terrível _ataque. Até que ele parou para admirá-la

– sabia que eu te amo demais?

– e o que eu não sei, afinal?

Ele então uniu seus lábios ao dela, num beijo profundo e carinhoso, eles tinham altos e baixos, tinham personalidades completamente diferentes, gostavam de coisas diferentes, mas quando o assunto era amor ambos falavam a mesma língua...

**00o00**

**00o00o00**

**Se conseguiram chegar até não custa nada deixar uma review XD**

**Muito obrigada paciência de ler **

**E então, foi uma noite perdida?**

**Bjus!**


End file.
